The Start of a New Adventure
The Start of a New Adventure is the first episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. It was written by Alanomaly. Plot creatures in strange armor are shown walking down a hallway. One creature is different than the rest. This one is more humanoid while the others are dinosaur-like. His body is black and is covered in grey and white circuitry lines. They walk into a small ship that goes into a golden ring in space. The humanoid looks up. Humanoids with black bodies and stars are shown floating. One with a large bearded one floats forward. Starbeard: Doctor Gearo Morphanewal. You are being charged for the creation of a device that deals with illegal genetic alterations. grumbles. Starbeard: Not only are you being charged for that, but also being charged due to your fundings, as they come from the General Troobell Mischife. It is unlawful in this reality to be funded by him, as his previous funds have always lead to no good. What have you to say? Gearo: Lord Starbeard, you must understand. My creation is meant to bring about peace. Despite where my funds come from, I only ever meant for there to be good to come from it, and I would never, ever- Gearo is talking, a portal opens, which allows a pod to come through and float in the void, cutting Gearo off. The pod opens up, a black and red device with a glowing faceplate is shown. On the faceplate, there are two red stripes that make an hourglass-like pattern. The crowd murmurs different noises of suspicion. Gearo: -Make more than one. Starbeard: What... IS that... Gearo: The Simplicitrix. A device meant to turn the user into a creature for the purposes of creating peace, despite any initial troubles that may occur. Starbeard: Initial troubles? Do go on, doctor. Gearo: Eeeeeeeeh, initial troubles as in possible if not certain destructive thoughts before being able to fully control the transformation, considering the user will be a whole other species and can’t turn into its own unless transforming back. It’s a slight side effect but user would be able to get over it eventually. Starbeard: Would. Would as in if we were to let you go free and let this device stay in existence. Gearo: No... NO! Starbeard: Doctor Gearo Morphanewal, you are hereby sentenced to a detention cell within the Null Void, and your device will be placed into a self-destruct pod. We will send it to its planet of origin to be destroyed safely: Earth. Gearo: You can’t do this! Starbeard: Celestialsapien. I think, therefore I can. disappears in a white flash. The pod containing the Simplicitrix closes and Starbeard holds it. Starbeard: We will send this back to the laboratory where he created it! We don't want anymore trouble to come from this than what will have come from it! [The crowd begins to cheer and yell as the pod gets teleported in a flash to Earth by Starbeard. scene transitions. On Earth, a teenage boy and girl are seen in a room playing a video game. Alexis: Alan, kill the bandit! Alan: I would if you’d kill that skeleton that’s after me! pressed a button on the controller and both of them died. Alan: to act unimpressed and non-jealous ...or that. Alexis: Hmmph hmmph. Alan: You’ve been playing this longer than I have, I only just got this at Christmas. Alexis: ...AND you’ve been binge playing it. You should be fine with it by now, considering you keep trying to use controls from this one in other games. Alan: ...Shut up. Cheeky little bugger. message appeared on Alexis’ phone. She looked at it and got up. Alexis: I gotta go. See ya later. Alan: Bye. continued playing as Alexis walked out. Hours went by as Alan played the game, until he grew tired of it. He got up and went outside, headed straight for the pathway in the woods. Alan: Not the best time to go for a walk, but whatev. a warehouse, a white flash is seen through the windows. Inside, the Simplicitrix is lying on the table. The warehouse is filled with explosives set to detonate in thirty seconds, and are already counting down. A strange groaning noise is heard, and then a thud. A man with a western-type top hat walks up to the table, and examines the Simplicitrix. He looks at the explosives, which now say sixteen seconds. He examines the Simplicitrix more, before sliding it onto his right wrist. He pulls out a strange device and presses a button on it. At ten seconds, the explosives stop counting down. The man walks away, as the groaning sound is heard again. walks into his house from his walk, and goes into his room. Once in, he glances down on his bed. The Simplicitrix is lying there. Alan: Huh. Weird looking watch. I like it. Probably some weird gift from a family member. picks up the Simplicitrix, and slides it onto his right wrist. He looks at the faceplate. Alan: Um... How exactly... am I supposed to do this? pushed against the faceplate, only to have a red holographic ring pop up. Alan jumps back in surprise. Alan: Woah! falls back onto the bed, his arms to either side. The core of the Simplicitrix is pushed in by his right arm hitting the bed. A red flash occured. body was swarmed with a red energy. His skin turned into pink scales. He grew dark red fins from his elbows. His legs became muscular, as he grew a strange fin covering his nether regions. His body became larger and more muscular. His face grew forward, as his teeth then jutted from his lips. He grew a red dorsal fin on the back of his head, which led up to him growing a red angler lure from his forehead. The red energy disappeared, and Alan was no longer himself. sat up on his bed. He looked at his hands, he looked at the rest of his body. He grabbed his phone, and somehow managed to open up the camera with his now clawed fingers. He turned it to front face, only to throw it in shock. Alan's Mom: Alan, is everything okay in there? still too surprised to speak due to his new form, and knowing his mother was sure to walk in, grabbed his phone, and ducked under the bed, surprisingly able to fit. His mother then walked in. She walked to the far side of the room. Alan looked from underneath the bed, to see the door was still open. He carefully crawled out from under the bed to not be noticed. outside his room, he made his way to the bathroom. He stopped outside his sister's door, and made a small peak in. Luckily, she was too distracted by YouTube to notice him. He walked past her door, and got into the bathroom, where he closed the door, and locked it, albeit having difficulties. He looked in the mirror to further study his new form. Alan (Alien Form): Please tell me this isn't permanent. I'll never be able to go out in public like this again. Legit, only Alexis is gonna be hanging out with me if I'm stuck like this. How does a watch even do this? looks down, and notices the Simplicitrix is now on his waist in belt form rather than on his wrist as watch form. Suddenly, he starts coughing. Loudly. He covers his mouth, trying to quiet the coughing. He realizes two things very quickly: 1. His mom is sure to hear this, and will come to the bathroom door, and 2. He's a fish out of water, and he needs water fast. gets into the shower area, and automatically turns on the hot and cold faucets. The water comes spewing out at him, cold at first, but yet relaxing, as it stopped the coughing. Just as Alan was calming down, banging on the door was heard. Alan knew this knocking well, and didn't like it. Alan's Dad: Alan, are you alright in there? knew what would happen if he didn't answer. He did his best to imitate his own voice. Alan (Alien Form): Yeah, it's okay! Alan's Dad: Alright. mom walked up to his dad, and Alan could hear them talking outside the door. Mom: He's in there? Dad: Yeah, why? Mom: I thought he was in his room somewhere. I heard a noise from in there. Dad: Come to think of it, his voice sounded a bit weird just now, and the coughing didn't sound like his. dad went back to banging on the door. Dad: WHO'S IN THERE?! realized what he had to do. He stepped out of the shower. He mustered up strength, and just as he was about to open the door, he heard a beeping sound. He looked down, and saw the red core of the Simplicitrix beeping. After a few seconds of it beeping, which felt like an eternity, there was a red flash, which could be seen from the outside of the door. When the flash was done, Alan was back to normal. He sighed, and opened the door casually, forgetting his parents were on the other side. They didn't look happy. Dad: What was that? Alan: What was what? Mom: What was that red light? Alan: What red light? Dad: Don't play stupid, or I'll smack you so hard, you'll BE stupid. Answer the question: What was that red light? Alan: Oh, THAT red light. Well, see, the funny thing about that is... busted out from between them, and bolted towards the front door, just making it outside. He ran around the house and to the tree line behind the house, and was breathing heavily. Alan: That... was too close. I'm guessing this isn't a family gift then, they would've known it could do that. looks down at the Simplicitrix. The man from eariler is seen hiding behind a tree, watching Alan closely. Alan pushed the faceplate again, to see the face of the creature he just was, and shuddered. The wheel then scrolled through different faces. The man picked up a sall rock, and chunked it at Alan, who then stumbled backwards. The core slammed down. body grew a reddish fur all over. His clothes changed into a red and black jumpsuit. His hands got white gloves on them. His entire body shrunk down. His face rounded, as his eyes turned completely red, and he grew a long thick mustache. Once again, he was surprised by his new alien form. Alan (Alien Form 2): I say, this is a preposterous transformation. Oh! No no no no. Why am I speaking in this ridiculous fashion? No no no no no. That is unacceptable. I must refrain from speaking like a posh member of society at once. Oh, I'm still doing it. Oh, confounded British rodent vocal chords! man chuckled at Alan's disconent with his new form, and then saundered off. still surprised by his new form, and annoyed by his current nomenclature, decided to do something. Alan (Alien Form 2): I shall be productive! Now, these transformations need names. I must be able to identify them as individuals if I am to use them! Now, let's see, the previous one was an aquatic based life form with scales. Scaleyfins! No no no, that's ridiculous. Hmm, he has an angler light. Lightfish! No, that's not it either... Large shining teeth... By Jove, I think I've got it! Ripjaws! And this one. I must figure out what he can do. If anything. Each creature has some kind of ability. Humans have the ability to have ethics, aquatic life forms can survive the pressures of the ocean water, sloths are incredibly and ridiculously disturbing, they leave me far too perturbed. Hmm, so what can this creature do? snap was heard behind him. He immediately jumped, and went face first into the ground. However, his instincts kicked in, and his mustache dug the ground out before he fell onto it. He looked up and saw nothing was behind him. He sighed as his mustache wiped his brow. Alan (Alien Form 2): Hmm... Facial hair which can be used to help me with many actions I would normally do slower with my normal appendages. Now, for a name. Face-shovel! No, that's not it at all. Inspecthare! No, not it either. Hm... Mole-Stache! Yes! Well, the spelling will need a hyphen in the name. Don't want it mixed up with something... else. used his mustache to climb to the top of a tree. While there, he looked down at his house, and evaluated the situation. Mole-Stache: Hmm... I should... How should I do this? I could enter through the doggy- Oh no no no no. That door is blocked off, and the dog would get me and practically disintegrate me with her canines and molars! The front door would be too frontal, and I would be attacked instantly by my predecessors. I must consider another option. The chimney is impossible, and is right next to the front door. The windows are out of the question. What could I use to get inside instead? Hmmm.... he was thinking, the Simplicitrix beeped again, transforming him back after a few seconds. Alan fell down from the branch. Alan: Ugh... Need to work on my landing... twig snapped and a grunt noise was heard from behind him. He instantly screamed and took off to the carport. Alan: No way I'm getting back inside. I'll be shot death glares if not shot by a gun on the spot for entering. And I can't stay out here. Whatever that thing was does not want me out here anymore. I need a way inside that they won't suspect. looked down at the Simplicitrix. Alan: I hate myself for this already. Please please please give me someone sneaky, or small, or something that can help me. pressed the faceplate, pushed it forwards, and then slammed down on the Simplicitrix. His body was swarmed with a red energy. His body grew significantly, growing red on the front, and his back turning into a black, rounded shell. His arms turned black and grey, spikes on the sides, and his five fingers turned to three. His legs became stumpy, as his knee caps turned into shells, and he grew spikes on the back of his calves. His face grew even larger, especially his bottom jaw, which turned grey, and his teach sharpened. His jaw hinge bone grew black spikes on either side, and his face widened. The top of his face turned black, as his eyes grew a slight bit and turned red. He grew a large grey horn on his head, and the red energy left. Alan (Alien Form 3): Oh, great. The watch is weird, and stupid! I asked for something small, not... um... walked to the mirror on the side of the van. Alan (Alien Form 3): Not a giant beetle! This thing is opposite of what I need! rumbling was heard from the inside of Alan's new alien stomach. Alan (Alien Form 3): The beetle's hungry now, great! Looks like I'll just have to... Eatle. Badum tss- Wait. Eatle. Hmm. I like that name. looked at the house. Eatle: Yeah, can't get back inside. Not like this. Might be spending the night out here. Thank god for campers. Wait... Damnit. I'll have to wait until this stupid thing decides to turn me back. I'll never fit in there as Eatle. In the meantime... looked at the ground, and picked up a chunk of gravel. He devoured it. Eatle: Hmm... Not bad. scene is then turned slightly blue, as it is then being viewed on a screen. A voice, similar to Alan's, but more serious and deep, was heard Voice: Alan, Alan, Alan. Just what have you gotten yourself into, brother? You can change your form at will now. I envy you. Voice 2: But envying is my job! Voice: Silence! You'll have your chance... For now, we just watch, and see what my brother intends on doing with his new found abilities. Cast *Nolan North - Alan Nomaly *Tara Strong - Alexis Dwyer *Ralph Fiennes - Richard Nomaly *Fred Tatasciore - Ripjaws, Alan's Dad *David Kaye - Mole-Stache *Eric Buaza - Eatle, Dr. Gearo Morphanewal *Arryn Zech - Alan's Mom *Corey Burton - Envy, Starbeard *Kimberly Brooks - Starbeard Major Events *All the characters in this episode debut. *Alan Nomaly gains the Simplicitrix. *Dr. Gearo Morphanewal is sent a detention cell in the Null Void. *Ripjaws, Mole-Stache, and Eatle debut. Characters *Alan Nomaly (debut) *Alexis Dwyer (debut) *Dr. Gearo Morphanewal (debut) *Starbeard (debut) *The Agent (debut) Neutral *Alan's Mom (debut) *Alan's Dad (debut) *Alan's Sister (debut, cameo) Villains *Richard Nomaly (debut, voice only) *Envy (debut, voice only) Aliens Used *Ripjaws (debut; unintentional) *Mole-Stache (debut; unintentional) *Eatle (debut; accidental transformation) Allusions *The title of this episode is an allusion to two things: **The name of the series is The Alan 10 Adventures, and this episode is The Start of a New Adventure. **The finale of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse is named Richard 10 The Final Adventure. *Gearo's jury scene is in reference to the beginning of Lilo & Stitch. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:Starbeard Category:Envy Category:Ripjaws Category:Mole-Stache Category:Eatle Category:Richard Nomaly Category:The Start of a New Adventure Category:Dr. Gearo Morphanewal Category:The Agent Category:Season Premieres